If I lived
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Aurora was dead, she had missed her chance in life over five years ago. Aurora is tried of being dead, she will seek a dangerous power to regain a chance of life. But some powers are better left alone, A lesson she will soon learn. Aurora will have to make a major decision, save a pony's life at the cost of her own or let them die or let them die for her own dream.
1. My parents

**If I lived**

**My parents**

_In the land of the dead_

Another beautiful day has pass in the land of the dead, well there was always beautiful days. Aurora had just spent another day playing with her grandparents, she always played with them and she loved it. But something was on her mind, they were her Grandparents and not her parents? Aurora wanted to know who were her parents?

"Aurora" shouted Arena while she walk around the castle

"Here!" shouted Aurora as she ran towards her grandmother

"Ah! Good, I need to tell you something" said Arena

"What is it?" ask Aurora

"I'm certain that you notice, that we mention your parents often" said Arena as she sat down in front of her

"I did! And I wanted to know about them!" shouted Aurora, she couldn't believe her luck. She thought it would be one of those, hard asking questions, where it would take days for an answer.

"Well there is much we can say about your father since we don't know him, but we can tell you about your mother" said Arena as she smiled at her granddaughter

"My mother!" Aurora couldn't believe her ears, she was about to learn more about her parents

"But first! Do you know where you are?" ask Arena

"I'm in a castle" answered Aurora, she couldn't understand why her grandmother was asking such questions

"A castle yes but this is a copy of the original" said Arena, Aurora just stared at her grandmother in complete confusion "This castle is called Cloud Kingdom, a beautiful castle and this is where we came from"

"You mean you and grandpa?" ask Aurora

"Yes" smiled Arena as she ruffed her mane a bit "And the place where your mother was born"

"Wow! Wait what did you mean copy?" ask Aurora

"This is the land of the dead and this castle, this castle is our heaven. This world creates what he desire the most and create it" explained Arena

"I'm dead? Really?" Aurora stared at her hooves and touched them together "How?"

"You would have been with your parents if you haven't passed" said Arena as she nuzzled her gently

"I don't understand" said Aurora. Arena began to explain the world of the living, the joy of winter, animals and her death. Aurora was horrified she missed so much of the possible life, she could had have but was taken away. But Arena didn't tell something very important she didn't tell who cause her death, and the real reason why.

"My mother didn't want me?" ask Aurora as she was about to cry

"No!" Arena held her in her wing and kissed her on the head "Your mother is a kind pony, she loved you, both of your parents did but because of certain incidents...well you left"

"But why me?" ask Aurora as she whip her nose

"Destiny isn't kind with our family, our family have suffered through so much over the years. When I met you're grandfather it wasn't easy, I didn't think I would ever be with him. But we did in the end and we were happy, things were going so perfect. We were happy, our kingdom was flourishing and we were about to have a foal. Your mother, we loved her even before she was born, we wanted to protect her and see her grow. Our dream was taken away when we died, a evil pony named Sombra. He took our lives and our dream, your mother was taken care of by some dear friends but the kingdom fell" Arena held a few tears back as she told her tall of pain.

"Why?" ask Aurora

"Citizens of Cloud Kingdom thought we abandon the kingdom and our daughter, they didn't know that we left to fight Sombra. And when the princess was missing...well it didn't turn out so well. Some years passed and the kingdom fell, it was forgotten by ponies but not by its citizens" said Arena as she gently tap her on the nose "What I'm trying to tell you, is that if we could change the past, I would want you to live and see the kindness your mother has"

"I want to see her" said Aurora as she pushed her grandmother's wing back "I want to meet my mother"

"Aurora you can't! It's against the law!" shouted Arena

"My chance to be alive was stolen from me! And I want to have it back!" shouted Aurora

"Aurora you can't go to the land of the living! The dead and living are never allowed to see each other!" said Arena as she walk towards her grandfoal "The reaper would never allow it"

"HE LET YOU GO!" shouted Aurora as she stomp her hoof in anger "YOU GOT TO MEET MOM!"

"I know..." Arena turned her head away "I don't know why he did but I'm pretty sure, he won't do it again"

"You just don't want me to meet my mother!" shouted Aurora as she stomp away from her "You abandon her! You hated her!"

"AURORA!" shouted Arena as she suddenly stood in front of her grandfoal, Aurora back away in fear and surprise "I love you mother, I care about her and the last thing I want is to see her dead! Your grandfather and I, would do anything for her. But you need to accept, you can never meet her in her lifetime! When the time comes, she'll come to you"

"I hate you" mumbled Aurora as she started to cry once more

"What?" Arena was in shock of what she just heard

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A TERRIBLE MOTHER!" shouted Aurora as she ran off to her room. Arena just stood there, she didn't say a word or didn't move Arena just stood there.

_Aurora's room_

Aurora just crossed her hooves and cried, she hated what her grandmother told her. Aurora wanted to meet her parents and she didn't care how, she was going to meet them not matter what she has to do.

"I'm not going to be dead forever" said Aurora as she stared at her window, Aurora stood up from her bed and opened the window. Aurora look back at her room before she leapt outside, Aurora ran further and further away from her grandparents heaven and into the unknown "I...I...I have to find the grim reaper!"

Continue Reading for Not again!

**End**


	2. Not again!

**If I lived**

**Not again!**

Aurora wondered around this strange world, she met a few ponies but most of them were too busy. Nopony brought to help her or even ask, where she was going but that all changed when Aurora arrived to a certain haven.

"Where am I now?" ask Aurora, she was surrounded in some forest, with veins hanging and a small home in the centre. Aurora started to make her way towards the home, when she suddenly saw a small colt running out of the home. He was soon followed by a stallion and mare, Aurora wonder who this haven belong too.

"Hello?" shouted the mare, the mare smiled at her family before walking towards Aurora's direction

"Who are you?" ask Aurora

"Crescent" smiled Crescent as she extended her hoof at her "And you?"

"Aurora" smiled Aurora as she shook Crescent's hoof

"And why are you here, Aurora?" ask Crescent as she smiled at her

"I'm going to see the reaper" said Aurora, Crescent rub her ears and got closer to Aurora

"The reaper? Why?" ask Crescent

"I want to see my parents" said Aurora as she smiled at the thought

"Parents? They're still alive?" ask Crescent

"Well...I died first" said Aurora, Crescent's ear twitch slightly has a thought came through her mind

"I see...well you shouldn't go alone" said Crescent as she smiled at her "I'll help you"

"Oh! You don't have too" said Aurora

"It's fine and beside, I know where the reaper is" said Crescent as she began to leave her heaven

"Oh...well thank you" Aurora followed Crescent right behind

A few minutes of walking

"Who's that?" ask Aurora as they arrived at the lake, Aurora notice a boatpony waiting. With his

"Somepony I hope, I would never see again" said Crescent as she took a deep breath, the boatpony notice the arriving passengers and just started to laugh.

"HAHAHA! Well, well, it's you!" shouted the boatpony as he smiled with his flesh side of his face

"I didn't want to see you again" said Crescent as pulled away from him slightly

"Why are you here again? Want to go back?" ask the boatpony while he turned his paddle in circle

"Maybe...well she wants too" said Crescent as she pointed to Aurora

"You?" ask the boatpony as he glared at her with his bone side "Why?"

"I'm not afraid of you!" shouted Aurora with a slight hesitation, the boatpony just burst into laughter once more

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" shouted the boatpony as he stroke her mane "MANY, MANY, SO MANY PONIES HAVE COME HERE! HAHA! AND EVERY SINGLE ONE LEFT!"

"Just get us across!" shouted Crescent as she slap his boney hoof, the boatpony just smirk at Crescent

"Only this little one" said the boatpony as he was about to touch Aurora's mane before she pulled back "Get in"

"Why me? What about Crescent?" ask Aurora as she hesitated

"Go! You have to do what he says" said Crescent, she clearly knew, she must never disobey the reaper's commands. Aurora claimed into the boat with the boatpony, he bought Aurora across the river and left her on the other side.

"Hello?" Aurora was a bit surprise to see this much forge

"Ah! Another one" said a mysterious voice, Aurora tried to find the source of the voice in the deep frog

"Where are you?" ask Aurora

"Anywhere" said the mysterious voice, Aurora walk around for a bit when she suddenly hit somepony. Aurora notice the pony wearing a black hood?

"Excuse me?" Aurora pulled on the pony's hood, the mysterious pony turned around only to reveal a skeleton "WHAT IS THAT!" Aurora immediately back away

"The Grim Reaper" said the reaper as his eyes glowed and the frog disappeared

"Th...th...the reaper?" Aurora heard his name before, she had an idea of what he did but she didn't imagine this

"What do you want, filly?" demanded the reaper while he summoned a scroll

"I want to return to the land of the living!" shouted Aurora, the reaper drop his scroll and stared at her with his blue eyes.

"Land of the living?! Hum...you look familiar" said the reaper as he rub his chin "Ah...yes! You look exactly like Lightning Flare"

"You know my mother?!" ask Aurora

"I know everything, I see everything and I decide ponies deaths" said the reaper as he smiled at her

"Then you can bring be back!" shouted Aurora, the reaper just burst into laughter

"This is like before!" shouted Reaper while he chuckled "HAHAHA! You help one pony and now they all want your help!"

"You took my life before I could have it!" shouted Aurora as she pushed on what seemed to be his leg, the reaper stop laughing and suddenly grab Aurora by the neck. Aurora tried to free herself from his grip but wasn't strong enough, the reaper bought Aurora closer to his face.

"I didn't cause your death! I just took your soul from your body, the one who took your life if the one who help you!" said the reaper as he drop Aurora. Aurora rub her flank and stared at the reaper, Aurora look back at Crescent from the other side of the shore "Crescent Quill is the one who took your life!"

"Why?!" ask Aurora as she look back at Crescent

"Mama was pregnant with YOU! And Crescent hurt mama! And well...mama lost you!" shouted the reaper in a joyful tone, the reaper just swung his scythe around while he told the story "You're little problem of being dead! All originated to Crescent Quill"

"So she the reason why, I'm dead?" ask Aurora as she started to tear up

"Hum...you know maybe I'll make an exception" said the reaper, the reaper moved his scythe in a pattern with a necklace suddenly appearing over it.

"What? Why?" ask Aurora as she given this weird necklace

"There a clock at the end of this necklace, this necklace will allow the living to see you. You'll have a certain amount of time before the necklace sends you BACK here! You can say it, your ticket out of here...oh...and don't lose it" explained the reaper as he place the necklace around Aurora's neck.

"What will happen if I do lose it?" ask Aurora while she watch him adjust something

"Hum...are you sure you want to know?" ask the reaper

"Yes! tell me!" insisted Aurora

"Your soul will forever be lost! You wouldn't be able to stay in the land of living or dead, your soul will be forever lost. And once your dear mommy and daddy dies, you'll never meet them ever again!" shouted the reaper as he chuckled.

"Why are you doing this?" ask Aurora as she look at her necklace "Do you want something?"

"Smart" smiled the reaper as he moved his scythe once more. The reaper created a small red stone, he place it inside Aurora's hoof "Take this"

"What do I do with it?" ask Aurora as she examined the stone

"This stone will kill a pony or save them, this stone will do either one depending on your heart!" said the reaper as he lit his horn. And surrounded Aurora in his magic, Aurora look inside her hoof once more and back at the reaper.

"Why?!" ask Aurora as she could feel, she was slowly disappearing

"When the moment comes, you'll know what to do" said the reaper before Aurora had the chance the complete vanish.

"You sure?" ask a strange voice, the reaper turned around and smiled at the pony

"Why so worried, Star Swirl?" ask the reaper

"You just want some fun don't you?" ask Star Swirl while he glared at him

"Yes and no, I'm going to test her" said the reaper as he pulled down a scroll. The reaper unrolled the scroll and revealing it was Aurora's information "She going to meet Crescent's descendant and I want to see what she going to do! With that little stone I gave her"

"Your ways of having fun is horrible" said Star Swirl as he glared at the reaper, the reaper smiled at Star Swirl

"Maybe for you but I can also see, her true self, her inner demons and who will WIN!" shouted the reaper as he created a globe to watch the show "Let the game begin!"

Continue Reading for Mother!

**End**


	3. Mother

**If I Lived**

**Mother!**

Aurora walk up a small hill and for the first time, grass was touching her hooves, she could feel the dirt. Aurora was alive and she loved it! Aurora was breathing with her own lungs, she could feel her heart beat, she could feel her body sweat, Aurora loved being alive for the first time.

"This is incredible!" whispered Aurora as she just threw herself into the grass, Aurora rolled around the grass and smelled the fresh air. Aurora sat up and saw a beautiful flower, she activated her magic to pick it up but the flower didn't move. Aurora couldn't feel any magic going through her body, Aurora felt her head and her horn was GONE! MY HORN!"

"Oh! Did I forget to mention, you won't be an alicorn in the land of the living?" said the reaper's voice

"Where are you?" ask Aurora as she look around herself

"The necklace!" shouted the reaper from his globe "I took your horn"

"Why?!" ask Aurora as she rub her forehead

"It would make it too easy! And that's no fun" said the reaper as he started to laugh, the clock started to glow and Aurora could no long hear the reaper's laugh.

"I should get started" said Aurora stared at a small town at the edge of a forest

Aurora walk down the hill and headed towards the town called, Ponyville. Aurora knew her parent's name only because Star Swirl told her but she had no idea, how they look like.

"Huh...excuse me?" Aurora ran towards a brown coated stallion

"Yes?" ask the stallion with his hour glass cutie mark "What's that in your hoof?"

"Oh! A stone but I'm afraid I'll lose it" said Aurora as she stared at her stone

"Well I can help you with that" said the stallion as he went through his saddle and pulled out a small bag "Here you are"

"Thank you" Aurora place her stone inside the bag and tied it to her hoof "Oh! Do you know Lightning Flare and Snow Storm?"

"Oh! Of course I do" smiled the stallion as he straighten his tie "There up there"

"There!" Aurora followed the stallion's hoof and saw a hugged cloud, Aurora was even able to see ponies flying up and down

"Indeed!" said the stallion

"Uh...thanks mister" Aurora opened her wings and made her long way up

"Please call me the doctor!" shouted the doctor as he continued his way

After what seem to be hours of flying, Aurora finally arrived the top and was blown away! She would have never thought an entire city! Would be on a cloud?! A huge castle stood at the end of the cloud, made of beautiful stones, a beautiful decorated city stood near its feet.

"WOW" shouted Aurora

"Move aside!" shouted a mare as she walk passed her

"Wait!" Aurora ran towards the mare

"Hum?" the white coated mare, with pink eyes, purple mane and candy cane cutie mark glance at her

"Could you please tell me, where I can find Lightning Flare and Snow Storm?" ask Aurora as she smiled at her, the mare just frowned at Aurora.

"What's your name little one?" ask the mare as she pointed at her

"Aurora" answered Aurora

"Aurora you have to use the proper term! Its Queen Lightning Flare and King Snow Storm" said the mare

"Queen? King?" Aurora would have never thought her parents would be royalty of all things

"They're the ruling family for over 50 years" said the mare

"I need to see them!" shouted Aurora

"It's not that easy to meet royals" said the mare

"I know what to say" said Aurora as she trotted away

"What?" ask the mare as she caught up to her

"I'm a princess!" shouted Aurora with a big smile

"Princess? What are you talking about?" ask the mare as she couldn't believe her ears

"Bye!" shouted Aurora as she ran towards the castle

"Strange filly?" thought the mare as she rub her head in confusion. Aurora arrived at the castle doors, Aurora was ready to meet her parents.

"Halt!" shouted a guardsman as he extended his wing in front of Aurora

"What's the big idea?" shouted Aurora as she tried to push his wing away

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded a second guardsman

"Inside the castle" answered Aurora

"Their highnesses requested no visitors" said the first guardsman

"But I have to see them!" shouted Aurora as she tried to go under his wing

"HEY!" the second guardsman scoops her up and place her back in front

"Go home!" said the first guardsman as he pushed her away

"I am home!" shouted Aurora

"What?" both guardsmen stared at each other in confusion

"I'm a princess!" said Aurora

"Princess?" ask the second guardsman

"There only ONE princess" said the first

"I have a sister" smiled Aurora, she was very excited to meet her sister

"Stop playing games and go home!" shouted the first guardsman

"I'm telling you, I am home!" shouted Aurora as she stomp her hoof "You'll see!"

"I'll go ask" said the second has he entered the castle

"How old are you?" ask the guardsman as he rub his chin, Aurora thought of it and she didn't know, she didn't have a single idea.

"Uh...I don't know" said Aurora

"What do you mean, you don't know? Don't you know or not" scolded the guardsman

"She's good" the first guardsman glance back while the second retook his position "They want to see her"

"You're in luck" said the first guardsman as he moved aside

"Really!" Aurora could feel heart beating out of her chest, she was about to meet her parents.

"Welcome" Aurora stared at the thrones and saw a mare and stallion

"Mom" whispered Aurora as she started to tear up

"Hello little one" Lightning smiled at the filly

"Are you lost?" ask Snow as he glance at his wife

"Well yes and no" said Aurora, Lightning and Snow glance at each other

"Whatever do you mean?" ask Lightning as she descended her throne. Aurora was finally able to see her mother up close, she has beautiful black eyes, a mango coat with shades of orange.

"Your my mother!" shouted Aurora as she hug her hoof, the guardsmen were about to separate Aurora but stop.

"Please leave us alone" said Lightning while she stared at the filly

"Yes your majesty" said the guardsmen as they bowed and left

"What are you talking about?" ask Lightning as she pushed the filly back

"I'm your daughter!" shouted Aurora with a big smile

"We only have one daughter" said Snow as he descended the throne as well

"I'm telling you the truth!" shouted Aurora as she desperately look at her parents

"You are a pegasusi not an alicorn" said Lightning, at that very moment Aurora knew why the reaper removed her horn. He wanted to see her struggle to convince her parents, since he knew with her horn it would be very easy.

"Please you have to believe me" said Aurora as she look around herself, Aurora saw her necklace and smiled "Here look!"

"That necklace!" Lightning never thought she would see the reaper's necklace again

"You're from the land of the dead?" ask Snow

"I am!" shouted Aurora as she smiled at them

"We had a daughter before" said Lightning as she smiled at her "But she past"

"Aurora was it?" ask Snow as he smiled at her as well

"I'm not lying to you" said Aurora

"She does have a striking resemblance to you, dear" said Snow as he nudge her with his elbow, Lightning didn't answer or respond to Snow.

"Ive always wanted to meet you, Grandma Arena and grandpa Radius told me so much about you" said Aurora as she sniff, trying to hold her tears back

"Arena and Radius" mumbled Lightning

"They're taking care of me" said Aurora has tears started to overflow

"This is the reaper's work" said Snow as he sat down, Lightning walk towards Aurora

"Hum...Lightning...!" Aurora thought she would be kick out of the castle, but to her surprise, she was pick up by Lightning's magic. Aurora was now face at face with her mother, who just stared at her "I'll leave if you want to"

"You look exactly like my mother" whispered Lightning as she started to cry

"Mom I...!" Aurora was suddenly embrace by her mother, she was shock at first but Aurora just closed her eyes. Aurora rub her face into her mother's fur, she wrap her small hooves around her mother, Aurora finally met her mother and it was wonderful.

"I never thought, I would ever meet you" whispered Lightning has a tear flowed down her cheek, and landed on top of Aurora's head.

"I always wanted to says this but...I...I love you" whispered Aurora as she started to cry as well

"And I love you" said Lightning as she held her tighter

Continue Reading for A sister, a brother

**End**


	4. A sister, A brother

**If I lived**

**A sister, A brother**

"Wait you believe me?!" ask Aurora as she whip some tears away

"I've seen this necklace before, and you have a strong resemblance with your sister and grandmother" said Lightning as she place her back on the ground "But you would have been an alicorn?"

"Oh! The reaper removed my horn...I guess he wanted some fun" said Aurora as she rub her forehead "Wait...can...can I meet my sister?"

"And brother" smiled Lightning, Aurora was surprise to hear about a brother

"Mom!" Lightning glance at the doors

"Hum...she here" said Lightning, Aurora was walk towards the doors and waited for them to open

"Mom I can't find my...!" Elsie entered the room and was surprise to see a filly with her parents "Who this?"

"Your sister" said Lightning as she stood up

"Sister?" Elsie approached the filly and examined her closer "I thought you only had two foals, Noble and me"

"We didn't get the chance to tell you but before the incident with Crescent, I was pregnant with a third foal and would have been your sister" explained Lightning as she smiled at Snow, who walk beside her and nudge her.

"Hey big sis!" shouted Aurora as she hug her hoof

"Are you sure this isn't a trick?!" ask Elsie as she pulled her hoof back

"It's not" said Snow

"Spend some time with her and present, her to Noble" said Lightning as she headed back towards her throne

"You're not coming?" ask Aurora

"We want to but we have to finish working" said Lightning as she sat down

"We'll get the chance to spend some time together" said Snow as he also sat back down

"Mom, Dad..." Elsie wanted to speak with her parents but her sister drags her away

"COME SIS!" shouted Aurora while she pushed her sister out of the room

"Lightning do you think it's really our foal?" ask Snow with a slight worried tone

"Maybe, she does have the reaper's necklace" said Lightning as she lifted a scroll

"She could be the foal of somepony else" said Snow as he lowered the scroll from Lightning's magic

"She has my mother eyes and smile, I would recognize it anywhere. And we were considering of calling our foal, Aurora" Lightning held her stomach, Snow took her hoof into his and kissed her on the cheek.

"You know, Aurora won't be able to stay here forever" said Snow

"I know but for the mean time" said Lightning

Elsie couldn't believe that this filly fooled her parents, Elsie had never heard her parents mention a sister! Elsie admits she does has some of her mother's features but that's, has far has she going to go.

"Big sis! Tell me about yourself" shouted Aurora as she ran beside her sister

"I guess it would hurt" thought Elsie while she stared at this filly

"Are you older or younger then brother?!" ask Aurora

"Older by five years, Noble second in line to the throne" said Elsie

"So your first?" ask Aurora, Aurora was thinking she could be first since she doesn't know exactly when she died

"Yes, you would have been third" said Elsie as she could see her brother's room coming up head

"Wow!" Aurora didn't care she was first or third, she was just amazed

"Noble" knock Elsie, Elsie and Aurora waited for a response. They both heard Noble and entered the room, Aurora was surprise to see so much maps and papers in his room.

"Elsie? Who's this?" ask Noble while he arranged a few maps

"Our sister" said Elsie, Noble just look confused "That's what mom and dad said"

"Mom and Dad said that? How do we have a sister?" ask Noble while he examined the filly

"Mom lost the foal before, she had the chance to tell us" said Elsie as she moved some papers away

"What's your name kid?" ask Noble

"Aurora" smiled Aurora, she was happy that her siblings were good looking "And you are my big brother, Noble?"

"Laureate! Its Noble Laureate" corrected Noble

"Big brother? What are all these maps for?" ask Aurora, Noble was a bit surprise to hear 'big brother' something he never heard.

"Maps of the kingdom's territory, I'm planning to help in the military" said Noble as he sat down on a huge stack of papers "It will be awhile before Elsie can take over the throne"

"Why?" ask Aurora as she looks at her brother and sister

"Mother and Father are immortal, I won't have the throne in the traditional way. Where the previous rulers die, mom and dad are going to abdicate once ready" explained Elsie as she smiled at her sister

"Which will be in ten thousand years" shouted Noble as he removed a paper from under his flank. Noble quickly scanned the paper and just crumpled it into a ball.

"Wow! That's incredible!" shouted Aurora, she was so amazed that an alicorn can live for thousands of years with no problems

"Mom and dad are both at least! Like maybe three or six thousand years old" said Noble while he wrote something down

"We're not that old, young man!" Noble ears twitch, as he slowly lowered the paper. Noble was only greeted by his parents, standing in his doorway.

"I didn't mean it like that!" shouted Noble in his defence

"Son, you really should clean this room" said Snow as he pick up a few papers in his magic

"Dad leave it! I'm planning out a strategy!" shouted Noble as he took his papers back

"Aurora" Aurora turned around and was greeted by her mother's smile

"Yes?" ask Aurora as she returned the smile

"How did you know to come here?" ask Lightning

"A breaded old pony told me, he said my name was Aurora. After that he told me, I died before I was born and bought me to some ponies, he knew very well" explained Aurora

"A breaded pony? Could she mean Star Swirl the breaded?" ask Snow

"Mom, Dad! I'm just so happy to have finally meet you!" shouted Aurora as she hug each of her parent's hooves "I've always wanted to meet you"

"I know that feeling" Lightning wrap her wing around Aurora and bought her closer

"If I lived, I could have been with you" whispered Aurora as she slowly fell as sleep for the first time. Lightning place Aurora inside her wing, Aurora moved around and found a comfortable position.

"Goodnight Aurora" whispered Lightning

Continue Reading for Crescent

**End**


	5. Crescent

**If I lived**

**Crescent**

The suns shine into Aurora's bedroom, shining in her face, slowly waking her up in its rude meaner. Aurora's opened her eyes and was surprise to see an orange hoof, Aurora stood up from the warmth of a white wing. Aurora was surprised to see it was her parents, Aurora look around the room and notice it was the same room has her grandparents.

"This is grandma and grandpa's room?" said Aurora as she could easily recognize every single object

"Well its ours now" Aurora look down at her parents, and saw her mother smiled at her "Morning"

"Good morning" smiled Aurora, Lightning stood up from the ground and nuzzled her

"Did you sleep well?" ask Lightning as she went through her mane

"I did" said Aurora while she watch her mother clean her wings "What are you doing?"

"Grooming" answered Lightning as she folded one wing

"Could you help me with mine?" ask Aurora, Lightning nuzzled her once more

"Of course" said Lightning

A few moments later

"Hey 'Yawn!' what you two are doing?" ask Snow while he rub his eyes

"Mare things!" shouted Aurora as she ran towards her father, with her mane neatly done

"That's sounds really fun" chuckled Snow, Snow motioned Aurora to approach him. Aurora walk towards her father and was suddenly taken into a hug, Snow made funny sounds on her stomach.

"Hahaha! Sto...sto...stop...hahaha it" laugh Aurora as her sides started to hurt

"If you say so" smiled Snow as he released her "Where's your mother?"

"She had to talk to somepony" said Aurora

"Well while she does that, we can have some breakfast" said Snow as he made his way towards the door

"Breakfast?" Aurora confusedly look at her father

"You didn't have breakfast in the land of the dead?" ask Snow

"Not really...hum we don't need food when you're dead" said Aurora

"Very true" said Snow while he opened the door "But just wait until you taste pancakes"

"Sounds good!" Aurora followed her father out of the bedroom and towards the dining hall

A few moments later, Aurora happy attack her large plate of pancakes while her father just read the newspaper.

"Yum...this is so good!" shouted Aurora while she took another bit

"I'm happy you like them" smiled Snow

"Morning dad" Aurora glance behind her chair and saw her sister and her messy mane

"Still having troubles waking up?" ask Snow, Elsie just yawned and sat down. Elsie took her father's coffee from his magic and drank it all up.

"Thanks" Elsie returned the empty mug to her father, Snow stared at his cup

"No problem" said Snow as he pushed the cup aside

"Are you tired?" ask Aurora, Elsie glance her half open eyes at her sister

"Ya...Yawn!" yawned Elsie

"She has always been like this" shouted Noble while he sat down on his chair "Ever since we were foals"

"Morning big brother" smiled Aurora, Noble just stared at his sister

"Morning" said Noble as he glance at his father

"Dad...where's mom?" ask Elsie

"She coming" said Snow

"I'm here!" Aurora smiled as she jump off her chair and ran towards the doors "Hey!"

"Well this is a surprise" said Lightning as she hug Aurora with her hoof "Nopony hasn't done this since Elsie and Noble were foals"

"We're right here" shouted Noble

"I'm sorry honey but it would be nice to be greeted like this once and while" said Lightning as she made her way towards the table

"Ugh!" Noble just waved his hooves in the air and hit them against the table

After a delicious breakfast Aurora watch has her brother went to the royal guards, her sister had to visit Canterlot and her parents went to their thrones. Aurora was alone and she had nothing to do, Aurora wanted to spend some time with her family but they were all busy. Aurora decided to explore the city, Aurora didn't have much trouble leaving the castle since nopony really knew about her.

"I still can't believe this entire city is on clouds!" shouted Aurora while she jump up and down

Meanwhile in the land of the dead, the reaper watch has his little enjoyment enjoyed her new life. The reaper just smiled and started to laugh, the reaper place his scythe's tip near the orb.

"Well somepony having fun, I didn't expect Lightning and Snow to expect her has their daughter so soon. Well they are my favourite souls, I should have expected something like this from them. Let's see how noble and kind she's really is, I curious to see how she'll react when she meets her" said the reaper as he priced the orb.

"Excuse me?" Aurora glance behind her and met a special mare

"Who are you?" ask Aurora

"My name is Crescent Ink" said Crescent as she smiled at the filly "And you are?"

_(For those who are wondering how old Crescent is, she sixteen years old. Okay I'll shut up and get back to the story lol)_

"Aurora" answered Aurora, she was wondering why this mare was talking to her

"It's nice to meet you Aurora" said Crescent as she shook her hoof "Why are you here?"

"I'm exploring" said Aurora while she examined this mare in front of her "Wait you have a horn?! How can you walk on clouds?"

"Cloud walking spell" smiled Crescent, Crescent was so proud of this spell since she learned it three years ago "My father thought me"

"Whose your father?" ask Aurora, she has always been so fascinated on ponies parents and family

"Poetic Quill and my mother is Lily Daze" said Crescent, Crescent enjoyed this filly company for some reason "What about you? Do you have parents?"

"I do but if I told you, you wouldn't believe me" said Aurora as she smiled at her

"Try me" said Crescent as she nudge her

"Lightning Flare and Snow Storm" answered Aurora as she waited for her reaction

"Whoa! Seriously? Didn't know they had a third foal" said Crescent as she back away impressed by the news "How?"

"It's pretty complicated...I don't really want to explain" said Aurora as she glance away from her

"That's alright you don't have too" said Crescent

"So why are you here?" ask Aurora as she tried to change the subject

"My father needs to get something here and I tag along...well I actually wondered off and now I can't find him" said Crescent as she nervously chuckle "Haha...if he was a pegasusi, he wouldn't have any problems to find me"

"That's kinda funny" chuckled Aurora, Crescent smiled at Aurora and walk towards her

"Do you want to help me? You have the advantage of flight?" ask Crescent as she pointed to Aurora's wings

"Sure" said Aurora as he opened her wings "How does your father look like?"

"Unicorn, white coat, purple and neon green mane and quill on top of a scroll for a cutie mark" said Crescent, Aurora nodded her head and flew overhead. A few moments later Aurora returned, Aurora folded her wings and walk towards Crescent.

"I think he's near bakery" said Aurora

"Right! We needed bread" shouted Crescent as she hit her head with her hoof "I'm so stupid!"

"Good thing I got the right pony" said Aurora

"Come on! Let's go before he leaves!" shouted Crescent as she pulled on Aurora's hoof

Crescent and Aurora ran through the streets and market, and pushed many ponies out of they way to arrive at the bakery.

"Dad!" shouted Crescent

"Crescent there you are" said Poetic as he nuzzled her "Your mother would have killed me, if I hadn't returned with you"

"Sorry dad...I saw something cool and I wanted to check it out" said Crescent in her defence

"Just don't wonder off without telling me" said Poetic while he ruffled Crescent's mane

"Alright but first I would like you to meet Aurora" said Crescent as she motioned her

"Nice to meet you Aurora" smiled Poetic as he extended his hoof "My name is Poetic Quill"

"Nice to meet you" said Aurora, Aurora couldn't believe it. Crescent's father was the striking imagined of Crescent Quill, Poetic related to Crescent Quill and so was Crescent Ink.

"Now it's going to get more interesting" said the reaper while he watch Aurora "What are you going to do now, Aurora?"

Continue Reading for The truth behind the smile

**End**


	6. The truth behind the smile

**If I lived**

**The truth behind the smile**

Aurora said her farewells to Crescent and returned to the castle

"Aurora" Aurora turned around and saw her mother standing behind her, with a kind smile on her face

"Hey mom" smiled Aurora

"How was it?" ask Lightning as she sat down in front of her

"I had fun" said Aurora, Aurora wasn't sure if she should motion Poetic or not

"I'm glad you did" nuzzled Lightning, Lightning stood up and smiled at her

"Did you have fun too?" ask Aurora

"Somewhat" said Lightning as she smiled at her "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, that I invited Crescent Ink to the castle"

"You did?" ask Aurora

"Yes, Some royal guards told me about your encounter with them" explained Lightning as she sat down on her throne "And also how you help Crescent, so I thought it would be nice to spend the day with her"

"Oh" mumbled Aurora

"Aren't you happy? I thought it would?" ask Lightning

"It does mom!" lied Aurora as she smiled at her

"You'll have fun don't worry" reassured Lightning

"Your highness" bowed a guardsman "Poetic and Crescent have arrived"

"Wonderful! Let them in" smiled Lightning, the guardsman nodded in agreement and left. A few minutes later Poetic and Crescent entered the throne room, but Crescent was mostly running inside the castle.

"This is so awesome!" shouted Crescent

"Hold on!" Poetic held Crescent back with his magic, Crescent struggled against her father's magic

"Let me go!" shouted Crescent

"Calm down! You came here to play" said Poetic while he chuckled

"Hello Poetic" said Aurora

"It is so nice to see you again, Aurora" smiled Poetic

"It is" said Aurora as she smiled at her

"Poetic it's been awhile" said Lightning

"It has indeed" said Poetic as he smiled at her "How are things?"

"The usual" Lightning and Poetic casually left the throne room, and left the two filly alone

"Aurora! I didn't know you lived here?" said Crescent as she admired the castle

"It's complicated to explain" said Aurora

"Either way...I love coming here!" shouted Crescent as she waved her hooves in the air "It so beautiful!"

_"Stone" Aurora look around " Did you hear something?" ask Aurora_

"Hum? Or no" answered Crescent

_"Stones, stones, stones, give her the stone" Aurora held her head, strange whisperers overwhelmed her_

"Are you alright?" ask Crescent

_"Give her the stone, stone, stone, give her the stone" pressured the whisperers_

"I'm just fine" smiled Aurora while she was still overwhelmed with the whispering "Actually I have something for you"

"Oh! You didn't have too" said Crescent

"Here" Aurora took out the red stone from her saddle and gave it to Crescent

"What is it?" ask Crescent while she held the stone in her hoof "A ruby? Red diamond?"

The red stone suddenly entered Crescent's body and release its poison, Crescent collapse onto the ground in horrible pain.

"Crescent?" ask Aurora as she worriedly approached her

"CRESCENT!" shouted Poetic as he rushed by her side "What's the matter?!"

"I...it...it hurts so much!" shouted Crescent

"Having fun?" Aurora look down at her necklace and saw the reaper's face

"What was that?" ask Lightning

"It's nothing" shouted Aurora as she smiled "I'll be back!" Aurora ran off before, her mother could stop her. Aurora ran into the closest room, she could find and lock the door.

"Those two ponies you've met...well I can assume you know who they are?" ask the reaper

"They're related to Crescent Quill, the pony who caused my death and my chance of happiness" said Aurora while she held her pendant.

"And you gave Crescent the stone didn't you?" ask the reaper

"I did! What's happening?" ask Aurora

"That little stone of mine will slowly kill her" said the reaper

"Why?!" demanded Aurora

"That stone is made of pure poison from the land of the dead, there is no cure in the land of the dead. It will destroy her mind, every breath will be a thousand knifes and she'll die" laugh the reaper, Aurora drop the pendent, hitting her chest and dangling from her neck.

"I just thought you would like to know" said the reaper with a slight chuckle "But there something else"

"What?" demanded Aurora

"You can live and have the life, you never got the chance to have" said the reaper with a slight chuckle

"What...you mean...I can live, keep my heart beat, live with my parents and siblings?" ask Aurora in disbelief

"Of course you can but there a catch" said the reaper

"What is it?" ask Aurora

"She'll have to die, a life for a life" said the reaper

"What?!" Aurora couldn't believe her ears

"You can live but Crescent Ink will have to take your place here" smirk the reaper

"I can live..." Aurora was finally presented a chance to live but at a cost

"What will you do?" ask the reaper

_What do you think Aurora should chose? Aurora and Crescent Ink both don't have enough story, to influence your choice but their family does. Do you want Aurora to live and Crescent to die? Aurora lost her chance at life because of her grandmother. Or should Crescent live and Aurora die? Crescent Quill died because of Lightning's choice of banishing her. Pick! Let me know in the reviews! I can write it in both ways, so I don't mind which one wins._

Continue Reading for The final choice

**End**


	7. The Final Choice

**If I lived**

**The final choice**

"I can live?" Aurora couldn't believe her ears

"To save her, you just have to take the stone back but you'll die" whispered the reaper

"It HURTS so much" shouted Crescent, Aurora returned to the room. Crescent was still in horrible pain and closer to death every second.

"Lightning what do we do?!" ask Poetic, while he worriedly held her

"I never seen this before" said Lightning, while she examine Crescent with her magic

Snow, Elsie and Noble entered the room, they were worried after hearing all of this screaming.

"What's going on?!" ask Snow

"Crescent is in horrible pain" explained Lightning, Snow check her condition with his magic and didn't find a thing

"Please do something! She going to die!" shouted Poetic

"There's nothing we can do" said Lightning, as she glance away from her, Aurora couldn't bear to see Crescent in so much pain.

"I know what's happening!" shouted Aurora, Aurora explained the entire situation with the reaper and his promise. Everypony was shock to hear such horrible promise, Lightning and Snow couldn't believe, Aurora expected such a promise.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Aurora, as she covered her face with her hooves

"Honey, listen to me" said Lightning, while she went to her level "You have to do the right choice, Crescent Ink is completely innocent in this incident"

"But…..!" Aurora wanted to object but, she knew she had no right

"If you let her die, then you're no different than Crescent Quill" said Lightning straight forward

Aurora wasn't going to be like Crescent's grandmother, Aurora look back at her mother while tears fell from her cheek. Aurora opened Crescent's hooves, where she still held the stone, Aurora rip the stone of her hooves and took it. Crescent could immediately feel the pain disappear, like nothing happened, Crescent stood up and wondered what happened.

"I'm sorry" everypony look back at Aurora and saw, she was fading away

"Aurora?" Crescent ran towards her but there was, nothing she could do

"I wanted to live so badly, that I almost hurt you. I so sorry, I hope you can forgive me one day" said Aurora, as her hooves were gone, she was just a floating body.

"I'm the one who's sorry, my grandmother caused your death and I don't blame you" said Crescent, she understands Aurora's actions, she would have done the same.

"Aurora you've made a mistake but you made the right choice" smiled Lightning and Snow

"I just wanted to be with you" said Aurora

"I know but there nothing either of us can do, what happened has happened and we have to accept it" said Snow

"We'll see each other again" said Lightning

"Miss you already, sis" said Elsie as she nudge her brother

"Take care" smiled Noble

"We love you Aurora" said Lightning, as she watch her daughter completely disappear for good

"I'm back" Aurora had return to the reaper's domain

"I've underestimated you" said the reaper while he rub his boney chin "I shouldn't be surprise, I should have expect from you"

"It was all a test?" ask Aurora while her necklace disappeared

"I love putting ponies in tests, gives me entertainment too but not many pass. Most will sever for a thousand years for their selfness, but you decided to give your life for Crescent Ink" said the reaper, as he called down a scroll.

"What are you going to do now?" ask Aurora

"Nothing for now" said the reaper, as he smiled at her

"Aurora" Arena stood behind Aurora, Aurora look back at the reaper who had already disappeared

"Hello grandmother" mumbled Aurora

"You went to the land of the living? All because of our argument?" ask Arena

"I'm sorry for what I said, grandmother" apologies Aurora, she couldn't bring herself to face her grandmother

"Did you meet your mother?" ask Arena with a calm tone

"I did" whispered Aurora

"And?" ask Arena

"She was a lot like you" smiled Aurora, as she finally looks at her grandmother

"I never got the chance to raise her, but she ended up becoming a lot like me" said Arena as she nuzzled her "Welcome back"

"Thank you" nuzzled back Aurora

_(Don't forget to check out Into the Mirror, and also I would like to hear some stories ideas! Anything that comes into your mind and I'll give your credit, please let your mind go wild!)_

**End**


End file.
